Coming Back Home
by Paul's Chooka
Summary: Sam is back after a year after her unplaned departure, a lot has cnhanged, but has it changed so much that she and Jake are no longer meant to be? Or maybe their just to stubborn to see the potential of SAKE? REPOSTED
1. Chapter 1

AN This story was going nowhere really so I have decided to make it a one shot. Sorry to anyone (if there was anyone) who liked it and wanted it to continue….

Disclaimer- I own none of the recognisable structure, people or animals in this story.

Chapter 1

SAMS POV

'But Jen-"

"-No buts about it Sam your coming home I bet Jake missed you, NOW GET ON THAT BUS!"

Sam's oldest and dearest friend Jennifer Kentworthy ordered her over the cell phone. "I don't even like Jake, Jennifer!"

"Sure, just get on the bus"

Sam was biting her lip as she got on the bus, _what if no one wanted to see her, how could she go back there after she'd had betrayed her boyfriend Jake and defied her family like that. She still remember the look of hurt in his 'mustang eyes' and disappointment in her families eyes; that was the night she left without a word or a trace and vowed never to return and yet here she was getting on a bus to take her home._

"I guess I'll go I haven't got a thing to loose." She mumbled to herself, even if she didn't believe them herself. Jens voice broke her train of thought before it got going.

"Sam, SAM! Are you still there?"

"Yeah"

"As I was asking what did you do that made you run?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2: Who?**

Chapter 2

-Who Jen Who?-

"I WAS ASKING what did you do that made you run?" Jen asked again this time with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I…. Uh… well sort of went out on the range—"

"—Come on Sam we both know you did more than that."

"Linc deserved it!" Anger flushed over Sam how dare her friend accuse her!

"Sam, calm… hang on what? But first tell me, what I originally meant you promised them you would go nowhere near that stud until the police had Slocum in custody, you knew he would follow you and you knew he was not afraid to hurt you—"

"—YEA I KNEW," she sighed letting the anger go away before speaking again when she saw the lady in the seat in front give her a reprimanding look.

"But I had to help, I mean he wasn't safe and….." suddenly at a lose for words she felt her anger come back "So what I hit that low down snake Slocum and left then suddenly my family thinks I am a horrid person and they didn't even know I had seen or let alone hit him!"

Sighing again she continued. Sadness crept in and she continued "They said that they couldn't forgive me for what I did and that I had lost their trust and…. Jake said that he thought I loved him but before I could even say I did he asked do people do what I did to people they loved, Jen I was crying but he had to add to it… b-b-by saying, n-no, and then r-riding o-o-off—"

"Oh Sam I am so sorry but no one told me and I wanted to know" Jen could here Sam sobbing which made her feel even worse that she'd asked.

"That was when I decided they'd be better off living without a disappointment in the house" Sam mumbled the last part about Jake being better off with someone who loved him enough to do as he wanted and stay away from danger even if it meant putting another living creature in harm's way. She loved him with all her heart and it broke it to leave the ranch yet she knew it was for the best and she knew he no longer loved her.

"Sam I have to go I'll meet you at the bus stop in two hours, bye"

"Bye Jen"

Over the next two hours Sam slept and only awoke when the bus pulled up at her stop, Darton.

"Sam!" her friend Jen said while running up to engulf her friend in a hug. Sam felt a smile on her lips even if no one else was happy to see her Jen was. Jen pulled away holding her at arms length and looking her up and down.

"You look.. OMG Jen is that a ring on a special finger!" Sam said jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yes" a slight smile crept across her lips, "the wedding is in 2 weeks"

"Who Jen who?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3: She's Back**

Chapter 3

"Who Jen who?"

A sly smile appeared on her face and said "Jake Ely"

My face dropped _how could she_ then my hurt turned to anger.

"WHAT HOW COULD YOU!"

With an even bigger smile on her face one of those _'I knew it' _smiles I knew I had said what she wanted me to say but I was utterly confused had she made me come all this way to rub it in I lost Jake?

"I knew it you still love him!"

"What no I do no—"

"You do that's why you reacted like that" A smug smile now on Jen's lips. "Don't worry Darrel was the one who proposed!" she squeaked excitedly.

"Congrats! Jen K. or should I say soon to be Jen Curtis" Suddenly I looked up aware that no one but Jen was hugging me where was everyone? My face fell and Jen must have seen it because she suddenly spoke up.

"They don't even know you're coming home we are going to surprise them."

Before I could object and state why exactly this was a bad idea she was excitedly taking my hand and skipping towards her car; dragging me along.

-30 minutes later—

Jen pulled up at River Bend and ordered me to get out. As I did I noticed there were 2 extra trucks in the yard she went to turn and get back in the car but Jen locked and with a smug smile "You aren't going to get away now, so just walk."

As I did I could hear noise coming from inside, Jen grabbed my hand just then I dropped my bag and she burst in the door pulling me inside with her shouting "Look who I found!" she grinned I felt everyone's eyes on me then I heard the one thing I wanted to hear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

Chapter 4

"Sam," my dad said in a whisper I gave the briefest of nods before I was engulfed in his arms.

"Sam, I'm glad you're home sweetie" My Gram had tears in her eyes as she took her turn to hug me.

Bryanna and Cody hugged me quickly and rubbing my eyes on my sleeve I said, "glad to be home."

"Sammy!" Quinn shouted followed by all the other Ely boys, everyone except Jake, hugged me. When they stopped Quinn grabbed me and dipped me like they do in those fancy dances and kissed me all over my face. I tried to get away but he wouldn't let me so in good nature I took my shoe off and hit on the back of the head he let me go and I fell. As I was getting up almost everyone was laughing then I said to Quinn "You do that again and you'll get what's coming to ya!" Pointing my show at him trying to keep a straight face.

"What this?" he said giving me a quick peck on the cheek, and laughing as he made a run for it.

"You're gonna get it now Ely" I scream chasing after him and out the door thinking to myself _I knew he had his eyes all over me but couldn't he have said something, I mean when has Jake not called me brat or said something smug to me UHG! I can't think about him! I must kill the guy in front of me first._

"Come and get me!" Quinn yelled

"Just you wait" I screamed now forming a plan on a quick stop to the barn I picked up a rope and hid it behind my back getting a close to Quinn as I could before I started to limber up the rope and with a flick of my wrist the rope landed over his head when it reached his calves I pulled it tight needless to say he hit the ground. While laughing hard I ran up to him and tied him just like I did on the pro calf roping circuit that I competed in all over the country. I finished on record time then threw my hands up in the air, mentally kicking myself for doing it, I hoped no one would take any notice and walked away with a grin on my face.

"Wait, Sam, you aren't leaving me like this, are you, I am sorry come on Sammy let me go please?" Quinn said with a whimpering voice.

"No I'm not that evil—" I tried my hardest to look as if I was contemplating something.

"Sammy, I don't like the look on your face," Quinn said kind of scared.

"No wait I changed my mind I am that evil you'll have to wait for someone else to get you," I said with a sly smile creeping on my lips.

At that point in time I noticed everyone staring at me with shock in their eyes.

"Wow brat where did you learn to do that?" He looked shocked at how many just flew out his mouth.

"hmph I guess I've always known" I said hoping it was believable.

"Now Sammy do you expect us to believe that you had him tied faster than a pro!" Kit said "and I would know."

'_If you only knew' _I chuckled at that, _Did I just say that out loud?_

"In order, knew what and yes." Adam said smugly smiling

"Sam?" her father asked in a '_what have you been doing and why do I not know'_ way.

I bit my lip how do I get out of this "Can I explain later?" I wasn't asking and before they had a chance to question me I turned and hightailed it to the barn where I found Ace. "Hey pretty boy did you miss me?" I kissed his cute little nose and turned to walk out of the barn ready for a sleep after a long bus trip. As I turned I hit a rock hard chest then looking up into those 'mustang eyes' _how I missed those… No I can't think like that he is part of the reason I left, he hates me—_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

Chapter 5

"Sam you in there" he teased knocking on my head

_I still love—no I don't—I do but he hates me remember!_

"Hey Jake" I said unable to take my eyes off his-_ no wait him all of him, how is it possible he got hotter! _

"Sam we need to talk" Jake said while thinking _wow she is grown up and curvy!_

"Jake I am not sure I can" I started to sob lightly "y-yo-you hurt m-me, Jake!"

"Brat—HANG ON" probably noticing the slight flinch his words produced, he adjusted his tone of voice and said "How did I hurt you, y-you were the one that left breaking my heart?"

"No that night the look in your eye told me exactly what you thought of me you hated me" I said now full out sobbing. Jake pulled me to him and held me close._ Did he just say I broke HIS heart! Whoa didn't he hate me?_

"I would never hurt you Sam, I-I Love you," he said

I looked up at him and into his eyes knowing they would tell me the truth. They were sincere a look of love, sadness and hurt was what I saw; it made me sick I had caused that I had really hurt him!

He held me for what felt like ages then when I sobbing I looked up at him and him moved his face closer to mine and we kissed. He pulled back and I couldn't help but groan he smiled at the affect he still had on me, Sam his girl.

"Can we get back to where we left off?" he asked with a sheepish grin on his face.

I pulled away "Maybe not tonight" his face dropped a little so I added "but maybe tomorrow night" smiling and winking before I left the barn.

I suddenly realised it was dark, _how long had I cried for? _Walking into the house I told Gram I was tired and then went to bed I needed time to think what or how I was going to explain what I was doing for the last year.

-Next Morning-

Wyatt's POINT OF VEIW

"Morning," I said as Luke and his sons walked in the door. A bit taken back by the fact that usually only Jake came through that door this time of morning. I added, "something wrong?"

Luke replied, "Depends on how you look at it," with a shrug of his shoulders. He pulled some pages from his pockets and unfolded them. The title read NAVADA COWGIRL WINS NATIONALS! This story suddenly had me intrigued and I started to read it aloud "Anne Samantha Forster—hang on what this got to do with anything?" I looked up questioning. Quinn replied first.

"Jake had a hunch and so did Kit on how expertly Sam roped and tied me so we all got on the computer and did a little googling—"

"What?" I asked

"Like search on the internet" Kit explained and continued "Well we looked up Sam's name and it came up with Anne Samantha Forster and that was too much of a coincidence for me so I checked it out and this is Sam, I guess she didn't want anyone to find her so she mixed around her name, anyway keep reading." He finished and I went back to reading aloud.

"Anne Samantha Forster a 17year old cowgirl from local Nevada is untouchable! She has just won the national finals for calf roping after starting the year in a beginner class; She is now at the top and should be proud. However one thing we couldn't find was her family, which of course you think would be there seeing how she was the favourite to win. When we caught up with the red head cowgirl we asked her some questions and being the down to earth cow girl she was, she answered all but one clearly. The first question was how do you feel you just won? She answered GREAT! I would still be great even if I lost though. The second was how come we can't find out any information on you before this year? She answered, because this year is Anne Samantha Forster's first year! We were totally confused and asked another question, what do you mean? Before this year I did not exist! She answered. We guessed she meant that calf roping so we dropped that and asked other questions all in all here is a summary of Anne from what we asked her. Anne is 17, her family lives on a ranch in local Nevada where she grew up, she left home last year to pursue a rodeo career, and her family wasn't here because they couldn't make it. The staff here particularly, and myself thought how slack of her parents but back to Anne. She wasn't all that upset and she is single but likes a boy back home, before this year she couldn't rope anything and she is not sure on whether to continue her rodeo career. A little inside goss on her is that she has made a deal with over 50 publishers that any articles or photos of her will be published or on sale in Nevada so there you go folks she is hiding something and we're going to find out!" I found myself bit ashamed my own daughter hadn't even told me she was a national champion! I looked up at the Ely men I wasn't sure how I should feel, proud, shocked, mad, or sad so I did what I do best and said "I'll be on the range checking cows if I'm needed. Oh Jake can you wake up Sam then get her up on Tempest, she's trained now so Sam will be fine" I nodded and walked out.

Sam's POINT OF VEIW

I woke up but decided to lie in bed for a while I still wasn't all that sure on how to tell everyone about me yet. Suddenly I heard the front door open the close shut 5 minutes later it opened and wasn't shut for a little while longer but when it did I decided 10 more minute and I'd get up. I heard someone climbing the stairs and then come into my room I felt a weight on my bed, whoever it was would've thought I was asleep because my eyes were closed. He kissed my temple and said in a half cold half warm voice "Wake up little Annie."

It was Jake I cringed _how did he know, oh-no! _I turned to look at him and tried to play dumb "What?" I asked innocently "Anne is my middle name not my first."

"I'm not stupid, Sam, I know and so does everyone else." He said in a stern voice. I whimpered and asked "Are you mad? Who else is mad?"

Jake replied "No and no one, we're just glad to have you home." Then he kissed me and I kissed him back with a bit of pressure he realised that I wanted a little more then a peck on the lips. He asked permission by sliding his tongue along my bottom lip and I granted him entrance, soon our tongues had explored every inch of the other ones mouth. We broke apart only for a breathe and we were back kissing it was starting to get heated, he started to move closer and he added a little more pressure slowly I leaned back and he followed me soon he was on top of me. His hands moving up and down along my sides. A rouge hand while coming up changed it's path and came up to cup my breast, I groaned deep in my throat and didn't protest a felt a grin on his lips. He moved his lips from my mouth and kissed along my neck to my collar bone-

"Jake! Is Sam up yet?" Bryanna called from downstairs. I groaned as Jake got off me and called back yes. He smiled at me and said "Come on sleepy, I'll see you down stairs, I have a surprise for you," and then he walked out before I could ask what he still had a smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

Sam walked down stairs into the kitchen, she saw Jake, Gram, and Bryanna, she asked "Where's Dad I really have to talk to you guys about…. Well this past year"

"Sam, your dad is out on the range getting over the shock and is droving a few cattle to Darton to truck them to Reno for the sale and well we already know." Bryanna's voice was warm. I was shocked I had expected anger from everyone!

Then Gram spoke "Sam, honey your dad won't be back with all the ranch hands for 3 days and me and Bryanna are going to New York this afternoon for a cooking competition and BLM convention Bryanna has to attend. Jake has volunteered to stay with you because you haven't been here for a while honey and don't know what to do anymo—"

"Hang on Gram I know what to do here I've lived here my whole life."

"Honey things have change different jobs don't need to be done anymore while there are new jobs around, that you don't know about" Gram explained. A sudden thought popped in my head _Duh why fight it didn't you want a little alone time with Jake!_

Feeling happy I replied "I guess," I wanted to yell _YES GOD YES!_ But I held myself together and sat with them to eat breakfast all the while a party going on inside my body _Yay! Some alone time with Jake._

Bringing myself back to the kitchen I said, "Um… when are you two leaving?" glancing at the clock I gasped 2pm "Why didn't you guys wake me?"

Jake answered first "Hang on there brat I did wake you, at 9am this morning and you said you'd be down in 10 minutes and after an hour I guessed you obviously were tired." He said chuckling. I fixed a play glare on him.

"So what time are you guys leaving?" I asked again

"God girl anyone would think you were trying to get rid of us and we are leaving in half an hour" Bryanna chuckled.

I laughed too and then Gram spoke again "All today's chores are done you and Jake have to rest of the day to do whatever you want." I looked around the kitchen for Jake and couldn't find him my confusion must have shown because Gram said "He left awhile ago just after you realised the time. Don't worry he just went home to get some clothes for the next few days. You just go out to see your horse he's still in the barn." I nodded and left.

As I walked toward the barn I noticed the doors were shut "Hmph" I said to myself "Maybe things have changed" as I went to open the door, I swear I heard someone behind me but I didn't look back, I opened the door to the barn to find….

_What the Hell I thought to my self when I saw the barn!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: OMG**

SAMS POINT OF VEIW

As I opened the barn doors I noticed there were candles around the place, I thought to myself _'wow when did we go back in time?' _Then I noticed a figure towards the back of the barn so I grabbed a shovel just to be safe and walk towards the figure. Suddenly I realised it was Jake, _'what is he doing?' _when I got closer he dropped to one knee and I gasped.

"Sam, will you marry me?" he asked. I was shocked but before I could stop myself or even think my tongue moved and the words "Yes, definitely yes!" came out.

-FLASH- A camera flashed and while I wanted to turn round and find out who it was I dropped to me knees and flung my arms around Jake, my fiancé! Another flash this time I didn't care I was so so happy at the moment. Jake pulled away a little and said "Brat do you want your ring? You know most girls have it put on their finger before they hug their new man." He chuckled I lightly hit him and he put the ring on my finger. Then I pulled him in for a kiss, five times more passionate than any we had shared before, our tongues searching every inch of each others mouth his hands pulling me closer to him, nothing not touching, and when I thought we couldn't get any closer we did. It was magical a kiss I would always remember, we broke apart both of us breathing heavily and I sighed.

"Come on lets go show everyone." I said.

"They all know but lets go anyway" he explained.

"How do they all know?" I eyed him suspicially. "How did they know how I'd react?"

"I had to have help to keep it a secret from you, and I had a hunch and everyone just knew you would. But lets not fight come on." He said moving to get up.

"Well I guess they were right," I said as Jake helped me up but suddenly a question popped into my head, "When did you get time to get the ring? I mean you didn't know I was coming and you haven't been to town since I've been here?"

"Well… I was planning to ask you that night that's why I was kinda grumpy, I had it all planned and you weren't there, so I decided you'd get over it and I would do the same thing the next night. I held on to the ring ever since." Jake told me.

"Oh, I-I am sorry I didn't know." I said ashamed to ever think Jake hated me.

-20minutes later-

The Ely's Place

Jake opened the House door and we walked to the lounge room and everyone was there they had dad and the cowboy's on speaker phone and when me and Jake walked in the door everyone turned and all I could do was kiss Jake obviously they got the message because cheers broke out from everywhere.

Jake's POINT OF VEIW

Sam looked gorgeous and her smile was so big as we walked into the lounge room at my place, everyone was there or at least listening on the phone, as we had planned. Sam didn't say anything she just turned to me and kissed me, I kissed back and suddenly we broke apart as the room erupted in cheers and I had to admit this was the happiest moment of my life, me and my fiancé in my house. Quinn patted me on the back "bout time little bro!" he exclaimed.

My dad shock my hand and congratulated us, my mum hugged us both so did Bryanna and Wyatt, Ross, Dal and Pepper congratulated us over the phone. Bryanna looked at the clock and said, "Grace, we had better go or we'll miss our plane."

After they left Sam and I went out to the barn, she said "Come on we might as well head out for a ride and then back to my place." She had a smile on her lips, which made me wonder what else those words meant. I decided to put a bridle on Witch and then I lifted Sam onto her back and got on behind her.

NORMAL POINT OF VEIW

Sam and Jake sat on Witch bareback and then Jake kicked the mare into a lope, Sam settled back into Jake as close as she could get and then relaxed. Jake sighed how good it felt to have Sam so close and how good it felt to have them moving as one to Witches smooth lope. Sam nudged witch and let forward saying "Go girl, go!" and they were off Jake was a little surprised never the less he trusted Sam.

When they came to the lake Sam slowed witch but kept her walking into the lake.

"Brat, what are you do—" Jake asked but he was cut off when Sam wriggled out of his grip and pushed him in the water. She was laughing so hard she didn't notice Jake had resurfaced and suddenly he pulled her in she come up gasping and splashed Jake "What was that for what did I do to you?" she asked in a huff.

Jake replied, "I wonder," he was laughing and smiling. He noticed Sam's white and now visibly see through top and couldn't help but look, he was a man and she was his fiancée. Sam noticed and said, "hey my face is up here," in a matter-of-fact tone. He laughed and kissed her, she kissed back for a change he didn't have to ask permission her mouth was already open and his tongue slid in. Finally braking apart they got on Witch and left the lake heading to Sam's place.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: home alone!**

Chapter 8

-Sam's place—

Jake slid off his mares back and helped Sam down, he smiled at her and kissed hher lightly on the lips and said "meet you inside," gesturing toward the makeshift paddock beside the 10 acre paddock as he added "I'll put Witch away."

Sam smiled and turned walking into the house.

-Jake's POINT OF VEIW—

Sam, _my Sam,_ flounced away from me and into the house.

I was still in complete shock, Sam would soon be my wife! I was so excited I had wanted this for so long. Quickly remembering that my mare needed tending to I turned to her.

"Aren't I the luckiest person in the world, I have Sam." I told my mare.

I then put Witch into the paddock after a quick rub down. I turned and started off towards the house, while rubbing Witch down I had figured out no matter how much I wanted to spend the night with Sam I wanted us to save ourselves for the honeymoon.

-Normal POINT OF VEIW—

Little did Jake know, Sam was thinking about the same thing and came to the same conclusion as Jake, She just hoped he felt the same way.

When Jake walked in Sam was sitting at the table really wanting to get this 'talk' over and done with.

Jake looked at Sam determination shone in her eyes, "Sam, we need to talk." He said quietly "can I go first?"

"Sure."

"Um… Sam I don't know how you feel about this but I want to wait till the honeymoon before we… I mean I-I don't know how to say it." He looked slightly embarrassed and he rubbed the back of his neck.

Sam realised what he wanted to say and finished it off for him "I do understand and I feel the same way, but Jake you are staying here for a couple of days and you are my fiancée," Sam could see Jake getting confused and hurried up to finish., "so what I mean is that I want to sleep in the same bed as you just not… yeah you know I want to wait." Sam sighed after she finished hoping Jake had taken her words in the right way.

"Of course Sam, I do want that to," He smiled.

Sam jumped up and hugged him. "Jake you can borrow my truck to go back to your place to pick up some clothes for the next few days."

"Sure… Brat." He said quickly grabbing the keys and running outside towards Sams truck.

"I'll get you Jake Ely! Don't ever call me brat again!" Sam hollered running after him. Just as he reached the truck she reached him and turned him pinning him against the side of the truck.

"Mister Ely soon to be Mr Ely, don't ever call me Brat again or else."

Jake wasn't exactly fighting to stop her pinning him against the truck with her body it felt just right. He lifted his hands to rest on her waist. "Or else what… Sam?" he asked with his lazy tomcat expression.

"No more of these!" she said pecking him on the lips.

"I can live with that." He replied still with the same expression on his face.

"What!" Sam cried outraged! Wasn't it he who just asked her to marry him? She pulled away not sure what he meant.

Jake pulled Sam back to him and said, "I much prefer kisses that last a lot longer than 1 second." He exclaimed before pulling her closer and capturing her lips with his.

After a little while Sam pulled away and said, "you go get your clothes and I'll start dinner or do some chores or something."

Jake got into the truck and started the engine; Sam waved and walked towards the barn. When she got in there she realised her and Jake had been in such a rush they hadn't cleaned out the barn before they went over to the Ely's to share their good news. She quickly ran to the barn and noticing some candles were still going she went round blowing out the half burnt down candles, thinking how lucky they were nothing caught on fire. She put all the candles in a bucket and started to sweep up all the roses in the aisle of the barn.

-30 minutes later—

Sam admired her work she had done; the barn was back to its normal looking self. As she walked into the feed room ready to start to feed the horses she found a note stuck to the feed bin.

_Sam,_

_The horses are fed all the chores are done just go inside, your gram insisted that you have the ingredients to make lasagne and for the other nights she froze some food for you and Jake, I know how much you used to love pizza so despite your gram's wishes there is some of that in the freezer too._

_Luv mum, XOXO_

Wow, Sam thought to herself, Bryanna signed mum! Hang on I wonder if I can still make Lasagne? Al well there is a recipe inside. Sam turned and raced toward the house with two things on her mind, a shower and to and that recipe.

After a nice hot, relaxing shower Sam walked out of the bathroom deciding she would be fine to just wear her towel around her body while she looked for the recipe.

After a few minutes Sam found the recipe and went to the kitchen to put it on the table while she went upstairs to get dressed as she walked into the kitchen she noticed the front door open, curiosity getting the better of her she quickened her pace and walked into the kitchen, there sitting on a chair at the table was Jake.

"Geez Jake, shut the door you had me half scared!" she said looking at him she forgot she was wearing a towel and went to put her hands on her hips she suddenly realised her towel had started to fall, just before it could fall far enough to show her chest she grabbed it and pulled it back up. Sam blushed and said, "After I put on some clothes guess what I am going to make?"

Jake sighed he couldn't help feeling that he wouldn't have minded if her towel had completely fallen, shaking himself from his thoughts he walked over to her and stood looking over her shoulder.

"My guess is on lasagne," he chuckled lightly in her ear, Sam felt shivers go down her back and sighed, why_ had she left when he made her feel like this?_

Jake felt her shiver at his voice and felt good that he still had that effect on her even after being apart for so long.

"Ja-ake," Sam turned to face Jake using her best puppy dogface, "can you pretty please get the ingredients out of the fridge and cupboard for me, please?"

"Hmph fine." He grumbled she knew how to get him to do what she wanted and that was not good!

Sam left him to get the ingredients and went to change.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

Disclaimer- I—as much as I want to—do not own the phantom stallion! The only thing in this story I own is the plot line!

**Jeez guys... 2091 hits so far, and only 8 reviews... that is a 0.38% review rate... IF it is that crap people don't think it is worth the effort to review maybe it needs to be pulled down again...**

Chapter 9

Sam smiled to her self she figured that it would be perfectly ok for her to just put her pj's on now, _I mean no one but me and Jake are here and he doesn't care what I wear. _She looked herself over in the mirror once more thinking that she had underwear that showed less of her butt and legs than the shorty-short-short shorts Jen gave her one-year, but Sam didn't care and they match perfectly with the lime green spaghetti strap tight tang top she was wearing. _Wow since when did I care if my pjs matched!_ Sam thought to herself mentally kicking herself for worrying 'bout what she wore. She pulled a brush through her hair a couple and headed down stairs to save Jake from well she didn't know but when she got downstairs her jaw dropped. Jake was standing at the bench making the pasta sauce she crept up behind him and put her hands around his waist, she felt him tense before he realised it was her and he relaxed he turned round to face her.

She said, "I didn't know you could cook!"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Samantha Anne." He told her seductively snaking his arms around her waist.

"Well I may just have _'stick to you like glue' _then." She exclaimed waiting for him to catch onto what she was trying to remind him of.

"Hey!" he said indignantly, "I was worried about you, you had only just got back from San Fran and you were already starting to get into trouble and I didn't want to see you hurt again…" he trailed off noticing the smug smile on her face. "You."

"Yes, me. I never get tired of annoying you and never will." she said trying to escape his grasp.

"Oh now you're going to get it!" he started tickling her pushing her up against a wall so she couldn't escape.

"mer-mercy!" she managed between laughing.

"Ha! Not till you apologize and promise not to annoy me for 3 weeks at least."

"NE-NEV-NEVER!" She cried while laughing. Jake tickled her even more loving the feeling of her squirming against him.

"Fi-Fine, I m so-sorry, Jake stop I-I can't br-breath." She said still laughing.

"Promise."

"Half an hour." She said trying to bargain with him, he responded by tickling her more.

"Two." He said

"One"

"Fine, brat I have to get back to the pasta sauce anyway." He said

"Oh you mean pasta sauce is more important than me?" she said trying to get his attention.

He ignored her, she thought a little harder really wanting his attention… _A-HA! She knew of a sure way to get his attention._

Suddenly she dropped to the ground and lay there, like she had fainted.

Jake heard something fall to the ground and thought ha brat just doped something, turning around to tease her about being clumsy, he saw her on the ground. Dropping to his knees beside her he shook her a little saying, "Sam, Sam are you alright? Speak to me Sam? What happened?" he shook her a bit more, absolutely worried for her. He knew what he had to do; he slid his arms around her and started to pick her ready to take her to the hospital.

Just as he stood up with Sam in his arms, she knew her plan had worked perfectly! She—in one quick fluid motion—put her hands around his neck and lifted her lips to his.

"I think it is horrible, the lengths I have to go to, to get my fiancée's attention!" she exclaimed after giving him a peck on the lips.

"BRAT! Don't you ever—and I mean ever—scare me like that again," changing his tone from angry to sweet he added "nice to know you were only faking though." He said planting a kiss on her lips before putting her down.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear, "but you can hear more about that when dinner is finished."

"Fine, you do the pasta sauce, and I'll do the… umm I'll check the recipe I forgot." She explained, but when she went to pull out of Jake's arms he wouldn't let her go. She turned round to face him and knew what he wanted. She lent closer to him and kissed him mumbling against his lips, "I love you to." This time he let her go over to the recipe.

-ccc- 3 hours later -ccc-

Sam was laying on the couch in front of Jake watching the movie he had picked out, she really didn't know what it was about she was to busy thinking of how nice it felt with jakes hand around her and it didn't help that every few minutes Jake would nuzzle her neck with his noes then kiss her neck. Finally she just couldn't resist him anymore, she rolled around to face him.

"Jake, honestly I am trying to watch the movie and you are really distracting." she told him in a smug voice.

"Mmmm, you know how cute you are when you're mad." He told her pulling her on top of him.

Sam didn't reply because he had started to kiss her. She kissed back her hands moving around his neck and running through his hair. He freely moved his hands up and down her sides trailing kisses down her neck than lightly sucking on her neck, before returning to her lips. This went on for about and hour before Jake said "Come on Sam we had better stop."

"Why?" she asked perplexed.

"Didn't we want to save ourselves for the honeymoon?" he asked.

"Hmph I guess you're right I have to keep reminding myself not to pull off your shirt." She blushed suddenly realising what she had just said, it was one thing thinking it but saying it, urgh how stupid.

"Don't worry brat I have to do the same." He laughed.

She looked at him shocked.

"Well what was it you said before… There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Jacob." She told him.

She slid out from underneath him not missing the groan escaping from his lips. He sat up and she sat beside him leaning into him.

Suddenly the phone rang.

"Who could that be?" Sam asked grumpily as she got up.

She picked up the phone, "Hello," she spoke into the phone.

The voice inside the phone said, "Hi, This is Adam Deaton, I was wondering if this is the residence of Miss Anne Samantha Foster?"

Sam froze, how had they found her? "Why do you need her?"

"Is she there or not?" he asked a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

"Calm down, why do you need her?"

"Fine I'll tell you, but only because I can see no other way of you giving her the phone. Look she is a very famous very talented pro-roper, and I am the boss of a very well known Australian Roping Team the Dingoes. She suddenly made a very bold depart from the pro circuit, and I want to offer her a position on my team."

"Yes but why her isn't she a girl?"

"Yes she is but she competes with the guys and still wins! She is that good. And you know what, she draws attention I.. I mean the team will be even more famous."

"Look." Sam said starting to get pissed off "What if she doesn't want to come back maybe she got home and never wants to leave?" She was shouting now.

Jake walked into the room worried about the shouting and the distress etched in Sam's voice. "Are you ok honey?" he asked tenderly.

"Fine." She whispered. Then went back to the phone.

"Look girly, you won't tell her any of this now will you?"

"Hmph, for a... I don't even know what type of a guy you are but you aren't smart that is for sure!" She said fully pinged off now and on a roll, "but you have been tal.." _Hang on_ Sam thought to herself, _time to throw him off my trail!_ "I have Foster as my last name and I assure you, you have been had!, My family is the only Foster family in Nevada and we have no relatives, other than my Gram, and none of us is named, what was it, Anne Samantha Foster! Someone has put a rag over everyone's eyes! I dare you to even try to find her birth certificate, I am 100% positive you will not find her!" And with that Sam stopped, She snuck a glance at Jake and saw his eyes almost bulging out of his head.

"Well young lady I might just do that." With that he hung up.

"Are you ok Brat?" he saw a familiar look on her face and knew she was about to cry, he pulled her to him and hugged her close leading her to the couch and pulling her onto his lap still holding her.

"N-no," she looked up at him, she was fighting back sobs, and "Ja-Jake I don't know what to do" she cried feeling helpless!

"Shhh Brat it will all be alright, now tell me what's wrong."

"That man I was talking to is determined to find me, well Anne." She sighed leaning into him.

"Do you want him to find you?" At her silence Jake's embrace turned hard, "Sam, do you want him to find you?

At Jake's unease Sam turned defensive, she should have known he wouldn't be the same old Jake.

"What do you mean 'Do I want him to find me'?" She hopped off his lap to stare down at him.

"I meant it as I said it Samantha." He too stood up to face her.

She could tell they were about to fight, but so be it, he couldn't tell her what to do!

"SAM!" He called as she turned her back and walked up to her room. "God, you piss me off so bad sometimes Samantha! Get back here and talk to me!"

"NO! You don't get to tell me what to do!" He thought he heard her say a few more words but they were drowned out by the slamming of her door.

Jake slumped back down to his seat, not even engaged for one day and already they were screaming at each other.

Maybe they were as suited as they once were?

**SO FAR I HAVE HAD AN AVERAGE OF ONE REVIEW PER CHAPTER! Not feeling the love guys, I am considering pulling the story of fanfiction and just sending the rest of the chapters to the one reviewer who musust like this story Cricky and Morgy 11 and 22. Thank you girls I love your reviews, and I love anyone else who has reviewed, thankyou for your support and if you want the rest of this story just PM me because I think this story is saying byebye to ff.**

**I know people will read this and think "OH LA LA so what you are getting no reviews, don't be a spoiled brat and pull your story" but whatever. I just have this to say, i review as many stories as I can because getting a positive report of your story can make someones day, and who doesn't want to make at least one person a day smile? :)**

**xx Brooke**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Chapter 10**

"Man up little brother and talk to her!" Kit was thoroughly annoyed at his brothers sulking, he needed to either break it off and get over it or fix it.

After their fight Sam and Jake had not spoken a word to each other in four weeks and gradually the animosity between the two was getting worse, Sam refused to acknowledge his presence and in retaliation Jake refused to be in the same room as her. So far they had broken two plates, four cups, cause endless drama and thoroughly annoyed all 14 of their close family and friends with their snide remarks.

Jake walked away from his brother rather than fight with another person, clearly he didn't understand anything.

"SAM! Shut. Up. Either cowgirl up and tell Jake what you've been telling me for the past month or stop complaining! Honestly if you don't stop complaining I am never riding with you again!" Before Sam could retaliate Jen neck rained her palomino right and squeezed her heels leaving Sam on her own to think.

Jake was walking towards his house and couldn't help notice something was off, it didn't feel right. He slowed to an almost stop looking around for clues as to what was wrong, before he could pay too much attention his mom called him to wash up. He grumbled to himself as he walked to wards the house, forgetting his previous suspicions until he heard running feet.

Before he could react he was tackled to the ground and held their while his brothers zippy tied his feet and wrists.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled. Why were they tying him up?

"It is for your own good little brother." Came from Quinn

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Came from Adam

"If you had of been a man we wouldn't had had to do this."

Kit the bastard, he must have been the ring leader Jake realised. Before long he was thrown in the truck.

The drive was short and even though he couldn't know for sure he was sure they were at Sam's. Why was he here?

Before he could object he was being picked up and carried inside. Right to Sam's room. His scowl increased as they got closer to her room, it worsened though when he heard Sam's distress, they weren't hurting her were they?

When he was dropped on her bed, still tied up, beside Sam, also tied up, he began to realise what they were doing.

For once him and Sam agreed on something, his brothers and Jen were little #%$!&s and they told them so. The only response they got however was a closed door and laughter.

Annoyed at the situation they did not speak for at least 10 minutes, or so Jake guess, there was no clock.

"Look what you caused them to do!" Sam's accuserory tone broke him from his thoughts.

"ME? You're the one being unreasonable and stubborn!" He knew he was right.

"Hardly, you were trying to control me, no man has the right to control a women!"

"No I was NOT! What are you on about?" He had done nothing of the sort.

"Huh."

No one spoke for a while, there was no point both believed they were right. Unfortunately the peace gave them time to think over their thoughts.

"Sam—"

"Jake—"

"You go first," Sam told him.

"I truly wasn't trying to control you, I just wanted to know if you wanted him to find you. Do you?"

Sam sighed, "I don't know, I like it here on the farm but while I was away the main reason for coming back was you… I-I don't think I want to be here if you don't want me here. Maybe I should go?" the lift at the end of her sentence was the only recognisable sign that she had just posed a question.

Jake frowned, "Of course I want you here, but if you want to leave you have to tell me straight out. Last time you left without a word, clearly you didn't want to be with me. If you still don't you shouldn't play me like this!" his sentence lost its malice in his crestfallen expression at the end of the sentence.

"What! How could you think that? You wanted me to leave…"

The much needed talk that followed that statement continued until they realised it was getting dark outside and they were really hungry.

"You two made up yet?" Kit and Jen walked in the bedroom door smiling when they noticed Sam and Jake cuddled up on the bed, still tied up.

"JEN! You untie me right now!"

"Only if you say you made up!" Jen crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"We did ok, now Kit untie me." Jake spoke as if he wasn't currently tied up while he tried to intimidate his brother.

"Alright baby brother, I'll untie you." With a smile on his face and a sly smirk he pulled out a knife, "but if either of you ever do this to us again you'll be tied up together for a week."

Jake and Sam rubbed their wrists as Kit cut the ties off their legs, "Now kiddies there is food downstairs and we expect a normal conversation out of you two."

After Kit and Jen walked out Jake turned to Sam, "I know you don't want to leave me but if you really want to do roping we can compete together or I can at least go see you sometimes. But if you love it Sam we can compromise so you can still compete."

"I love you Jake." She kissed him.

"I love you and I love competing but I want to spend more time with you than just weekends…"

"We'll work it out but for now we still have a wedding to plan," at Sam's unusual expression he stopped, "don't we?"


End file.
